Across from the Sun to the Moon
by SkorpionQueen012
Summary: Courtney and Trent are the son and daugther of Satan with a great task amoung them. Will they save the world on time before the darkness takes hold of them and become the new king or queen of hell or face a chioce that could effect their lives forever?
1. The Story Begins

****

Finally my first story

**I hope you guys in joy it**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A FREAKIN THING**

* * *

In a time of peace and harmony ther

e was a prince and a princess. The prince and the princess were twins; the prince was born, and he was named Helios, and on the moment he was born he was given a neckalce that had a sun chain on it. After the princess was born, and she was named Selena, and on the moment she was born she was also given a neckalce but hers had a moon chain on it. Their mother, Victoria, loved them very much as so did there father, Satan.

I know what your thinking "how can Satan love" or "How is he their father" or just plain "WHAT THE HELL!!!" well those Storys that you heard about Satan with his tricks and ruthless activitys are all true, but he had a god reason. He's really a nice guy or at least not ruthless and curel. Though being king of hell is hard work he never put his stress on anyone else for he was born to be king as also his sun will be in the future.

Anyway not to long after the prince and the princess were born an evil darkness covered the pits of hell killing everything in its path. Everyone in hell knew it was after the prince and the princess for they had a great task amoug them in the future.

Satan ordered all of his storngest warriors to fight the darkness so it wouldn't get his children. He stayed to fight while his wife Victoria and his children tried to runaway as far as possible to get away from the darkness.

Months has passed and thing haven't gotten any better, in fact it got worst; the army was out numbered, the young prince and princess fell ill, and the king was whomed. All hope of hell was lost until one, two msyterious strangers put there powers together for they stornger to make light strong enough to make the darkness retreat. Finally there was peace again. After the war everything got better; the prince and the princess got better and the king was healed. The king wanted to thank the two strangers but after the battle they knows who the two strangers were or at least where theyd come from.

Years had passed and the childern grew, but sadly the king fell ill. Queen Victoria had to take place for the king while he was fighting for his life. Months later he died leaving his queen to take over until the young prince is old enough to be king. Luckly before the king died he gave all the powers he had left to his children for they shall use in the future. After the king died, Victoria fell very depressed but all that was lost was found we ever she with her children knowing that his body was lifeless but his sould is immortal. The princess grew scared of ever falling in love with anyone and prayed that she shall never fall in love.

~o~O~0~O~o

A young girl who was about 8 or 9 was in the garden pick flower pedles and putting them into a wooden bowl. She had her long brown mocha pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing her short night gown with some shorts. She had tan skin and dark brown eyes and feckles on her nose. Her brother walked in the garden following trying to figure out what shes doing with the flowers. He was the complete opposite of what his sister looked like. He had pale skin, black hair, and green eyes. He was tired but he was very protective of his sister and wounldn't wants anything to happen to her.

"What are you doing," asked the young prince.

"I'm making a love spell 'Luna de Artemis'" answered the princess," and he'll have teal colored eyes, an-and a warm smile, he'll be storng, tall, mean, but he also has a soft side, and he'll also be a black sheep."

"A black sheep?" asked the prince.

"Not a real sheep, you know an outcast the oppisite of everyone else," said the princess.

"Who is this love spell for anyway," asked the prince.

"Me," answered the princess

"But I thought you said you never wanted fall in love," said the prince.

"I don't im making up the guy from the top of my head he doesn't exist and if he doesn't I won't grow lonely and depressed like mommy," said the Princess

"Don't like this Courtney, are you sure you don't want to fall in love,"

"I'm possitive Trent," said the princess

They both went to the fountain in the middle of garden and put the flower pedles in the water. The princess closed her eyes as he brother looked at the pedles in the water waiting for something to happen. The flower pedles started to fly up into the sky dancing around passing the moon where ever the wind took them. The prince grabed his sisters hands and hugged her knowing that she'll live not knowing what love fells like. They both walked away to go back inside and went to bed. Before the princess go settled in her bed she went to the balchoy watching the flower pedels still dancing around the moon.

'_And if thy love shall not exist, then I shall not die of a broken hearts'_

**That my friends, is where our story begins. **

* * *

**Yeah i'm freakin awesome **

**i dont know what the next chapter should be about so if have any ideas let me know, kay**

**PLEASE FAV AND REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Boy in the Picture

**Chapter 2!!!!!!**

**ENJoy **

**

* * *

**

CPOV

Being a princess of hell isn't really that bad; you would think it would but it isn't at all.

Tomorrow is my 16th birthday and I have to meet the Grim Reaper and the fates so me and my brother Trent can start training for whatever challenges ahead for us. Let's get one thing straight, our real names may be Prince Helios Satan and Princes Selena Satan, but we wanted to go by that so we'll feel like normal kids.

Anyways I'm sitting here on the rail of my balcony reading my book called _Twilight_. I was up on the mortal world one day and I heard some girls talking about it so I decided to read since it seemed so interesting. So I kept on reading my book until my brother walked in on me.

"What are you reading" asked my brother.

"A book called _Twilight_" I answered.

"Is it any good?"

"It's ok, it's just weird sparkling vampires who are like vegetarians, and you can tell this wrote by a human" I said in a monotone tone.

"C'mon Court, 25% of Hell were humans"

"Yeah _were_ humans, now there just a bunch of dead souls living in this city Mr. Math-Wiz"

"That that maybe true but you have to admit some of those girls are hot"

"Yeah whatever"

I went into my room lying down on bed to catch some Z's before the meeting. My bed has a dark purple blanket with some red sheets. My room is full of picture that I drew. I love to draw, anything that you can imagine; but I mostly draw things I see in my dreams. I notice Trent looking around in my room looking at the pictures but stopped at this one picture I drew last night. It was a guy sleeping on his bed. He had a mohawk and some piercings and that's it.

"Hey, who's this" asked Trent picking up the picture.

"Just some guy who was in my dream last night" I answered

"That's nice but do you know who he is?"

"No"

"Ok,' cause this is strange cause I feel like I know him"

"You too, I felt the same way we I finished drawing him or I should at least know his name"

"But I must say this is a piece of work" said Trent giving me the picture.

"Thanks"

"Well I'm off to the city to go catch me a date for tomorrows party, see ya," said Trent running out of my room.

"Ok but don't be late fo-" I tried to say before the door slammed.

I just threw my body on my bed landing like a feather. I turned around and sat up looking at the picture of the boy me Trent were just talking about.

'_Why do you seem so interesting?'_

'_Somebody is getting a little curious'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_It's obvious you love him'_

'_Love him? I don't even know him nor the fact if he exist or not'_

'_Yeah sure whatever, call me when you're not in denial'_

Why do I always have these debates on my head? Even if this guy does exist there's no way I could ever love him. That very night I made sure that I will never fall in love ever. I took a good look at the picture again thinking what would've happen if I never made that spell. I always had guys flirting with me but I didn't really care but I do try to act like that I'm flattered. I've been on dates, but I never really enjoyed it. I had boyfriends but I didn't love them, but I did care for them. And I'm not a virgin, ok that I really enjoyed but it wasn't love.

There's just something about this boy that makes me feel different inside or maybe the spell I made was a mistake. Was it?

* * *

**Thank You for Reading **

**Don't forget to review + fav**

**DisClaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!**


	3. The Meeting

**TPOV**

Went to the city trying to find a date for tomorrow night and so far no luck; I mean I didn't practically almost every girl in good looking girl in Hell. I wish a lot more hot girls would die and come to hell. Everybody wants to go to haven these days. Hell isn't all that bad, if you like angels floating around, studying every fucking law there is to know in mankind then Haven is the place for you. Hell is like the mortal world, I hate how humans think that hell is a place for unholy sinners. Well everyone is basically a sinner, everyone has sinned, buts it's just human nature nothing you can do about it.

I'm walking down the street when all of a sudden two guards came up to me telling me that my mother called for me. This must be serious, mom rarely calls from some random meeting, it must be something important. Last time she called for me was the day my father died.

~o~o~O~O~0~0~O~O~o~o~

I walk into the throne room; my mother was sitting on the throne, my sister was standing before my mother, the Grim Reaper or Death whatever you call him, was standing beside my mother, and the three fates was standing on the other side of my mother.

"How nice of you to come Helios, we've been waiting for you," said my mother. My mother was wearing a long black gown and a crown with rubies and black diamonds. She had long brunette hair like my sister, but had pale skin like me.

"Hello mother" I said,"what's going on," I asked Courtney.

"I don't know," she responded.

"You two are familiar with the 'Dark War' right," asked my mother.

"Of course we are, the 'Dark War' started on the day of our birth right," said Courtney.

'_Right.'_

"Yes Selena that is correct the 'Darkness' came to destroy the two of you, but do you know how it ended," asked mother.

'_I do.'_

"The 'Darkness' was defeated by two strangers using this blinding light to destroy the 'Darkness'," answered Courtney.

'_Wrong.'_

"Wrong, They combined their powers together creating this bright light causing the 'Darkness' to retreat not destroy," said my mother correcting my sister.

"So what does this have to do with the discussion were having" I asked

"Well, ever since your father died we've been having signs that the darkness still lives and will come back two get the both of you, I've sent some spies to spy on the dark army and they've been getting stronger over the past five years, and we why," she took a breath, "Fates…"

"Yes your highness," said one of the three fates, "in the next year, there will be a solar eclipse, during that time you, Helios," she said looking at me, "will be powerless then," _Damn_, "As for Selena, you'll gain all your powers and Helios', but we suggest that you don't use that power for it is so powerful it could destroy you."I looked at my sister, and I could tell she was sacred by the way her face looked.

"So what do you what us do," asked Courtney.

"We want you, Helios to go up to the mortal world and someone…to bear your child"

"Say what!!!" I shouted, "Why should I have a kid now, I'm only sixteen?"

"We have a feeling that you might not survive during the eclipse so just to be safe, someone needs to carry on the thrown," said Death.

"We suggest that Selena should the same," said my mother.

"Wait what," said Courtney, "why should I have to bear a child that's so…"

"It's done, after tomorrow the both of you are going to the mortal world and that's final," shouted Victoria.

How could they do this to us? I have no intension of having a kid at sixteen; I'm still a kid myself. What kind of girl is willing to have a child at this age, I know Courtney isn't. This is not happening; I want kids but not now. I mean what is this the fifteenth century, I know my parents were born around that time but this is the 21st century nobody is having kids in their teen years anymore; well at least not on purpose, right.


	4. What have I got myself into?

**I know it's been a while and i'm sry **

**but skool almost over got 2 more days left so i got this done for u guys**

**Enjoy**

**DisClaimer: I KNOWN NOTHING**

* * *

CPOV

After the meeting I started packing as my mother ordered. I hate how we have to do this, I'm turning sixteen tomorrow and I'm expected to be the size of a whale by the end of next year. This is not even cool. I realized that this packing thing was taking too long so I decided use my powers to finish the job.

"Clothes pack" I commanded. In a flash all my clothes packed into two different suitcases. I started grabbing things that I might want to take with me while I'm up there until I was a picture of me and father a year before he died. I giving it a good look till suddenly there was a knock on my door. I quickly put the picture down.

"Come in" I said.

"Hey hey hey" said my friend Bridgette, "there's the birthday girl," Bridgette and I have been friends since we were kids and is also one of my guardians. She had her beautiful blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. She has green eyes and pale skin just like my brother with beautiful pink lips. Bridgette is half human and half demon. Demons are known to dangerous spirits in the mortal world but really are loyal creature to the devil just like the angels to God.

"This is for you" she said. It was a small box with purple wrapping paper and a red ribbon on top. It looked so beautiful that I didn't want to open it."Go on, open it" she said. I ripped off the wrapping paper and saw a small velvet box. I opened it and it had a moon locket; I opened the locket and it started playing a little tune** (I've been watching too much sailor moon) **it was the tune of the song that may father use to sing to me before I went to bed when I was a kid. I closed the locket and looked at Bridgette and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you Bridgette I love it" I said. 'Do not cry, do not cry'

"I knew you would," said a voice from outside my window, it was a dark brown cat with brownish-greenish eyes also known as my friend Noah, was my other guardian. He was a human back in the 17th century but the Gods thought he so full of himself or just being a smartass because he was a "genius" and so they banished him to Hell and turned him into a cat, "It would also make a perfect wedding gift,"

'He really knows how to piss me off' I thought to myself.

"Don't remind me," I groaned.

"C'mon Court it's not that bad…" said Bridgette.

'She always looks at the brighter side of everything'

"Not that bad…Bridge I have to find a guy to marry me within a year," I argued, "what guy is gonna want to get married at sixteen?"

"If only you were born in my time it would have been easy sweetheart" said Noah in a monotone.

"Yeah and be as old as my mom by the next century no thanks," I said as I feel on my bed. "Why can't Trent be the one looking for a spouse to have his offspring?"

"C'mon it won't be that hard," said Bridgette, "My dad did the same thing"

"Newsflash, your dad went up there by choice and got your mom knocked up by accident," I said, "I have to go up there by force and get knocked up within the next month!"

'_Wow harsh much'_

'Shut up'

I wish there was a way out of this but if the Fates want me to have a kid by next year they got another thing coming. I'm sixteen; I can't have a baby now. I wish my father was here to stop this; maybe if he never died my Helios and I wouldn't have to do this.

I turned over and saw a picture I drew when I was young of my brother and me lying on the grass with our father. It felt like I was in a different world at that moment; and it felt like my dad was right by me. I closed my eyes and heard a voice say "Do what you think is best for the kingdom and your heart". I opened my eyes; I know it was my father calling to me and trying to tell me something but what?

"But if it brings everything to peace, I'll do."

What have I got myself into?


	5. Author's Note

**I'm gonna stop 'Across From the Sun to the Moon' and 'A Tale of A Gypsy' for a while chances are that 'A Tale of A gypsy' won't be continued I just lost interrest in it . Got a new idea of a story so yea my other story will get updated soon I have a couple chapters written done so I just gotta get my lazy butt up and type it.**


End file.
